1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retention system for a device and more specifically it relates to a garment attachable retention system for efficiently securing a device, such as game call, dog whistle, training device, etc., to a garment in a retractable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Game calls and training devices have been in use for years. Typically, the game call or other device is suspended by a lanyard around the neck or body of the user. Often times, many game calls or devices are utilized which can lead to the lanyards becoming tangled, snagged, etc. By dangling the devices from the user, the devices can also become easily filled with dirt, water, etc. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved garment attachable retention system for efficiently securing a device, such as game call, dog whistle, training device, etc., to a garment in a retractable manner.